onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tama
|affiliation = Kozuki Family |occupation = Retainer of the Kozuki Family |residence = Wano Country (Kuri) |age = 8 |jva = }} O-Tama is a girl from Kuri in Wano Country, whom Luffy met. She is a retainer of the Kozuki Family. Appearance Being a young child, O-Tama is fairly short. She has dark colored hair arranged in a Shimada. She wears a kimono with many patch-works, and dark sandals. Personality O-Tama speaks with a Edo dialect. She is quick to make friends, trusting and helping Luffy moments after he assured her he means her no harm. Being a kunoichi in training, she has a habit of starving herself as a mean of training her body, forcing it mentally to let go of her hunger. Relationships Allies Kozuki Family O-Tama has great faith in the Kozuki Family, as she used their name as means to threat does who upset her. Master O-Tama's master care for her very much, to the point where he attacked Luffy believing he stole one of the only two rice meals she has every year. Komacchiyo Komacchiyo is very loyal to O-Tama, as he tried to fight the Beasts Pirates to get her free from their grasp. Baboonmaru While initially antagonistic, after O-Tama feed Baboonmaru some dango, it befriend her and joined her as the group head towards O-Tama's home. Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy inadvertanly rescued O-Tama when her kidnappers attacked him. Because of this, she has immense gratitude and refers to Luffy as her "big brother". She even went as far to give him the rice she was meant to have, especially since she hardly has anything to eat all year. Portgas D. Ace O-Tama seems to know and respect Portgas D. Ace, as she has been waiting on Wano for his return. Enemies Beasts Pirates As O-Tama is an ally of the Kozuki family, she defies everything the Beasts Pirates stand for. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Weapons O-Tama was shown using a club against a member of the Beast Pirates. Devil Fruit O-Tama has eaten an yet unnamed Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows her to manifest eatable dango from her body, notably her cheeks which seem to be able pacify creatures. Other Abilities O-Tama has some experience cooking rice. She is also been known to weave kasas from bamboo. History Past While at the market in Kuri, several members overheard O-Tama taking about the Kozuki Family and captured her. Wano Country Arc O-Tama was tied up in the bag (sack) and begging to be free. When Komacchiyo tried to free her, it was attacked and chased by Baboonmaru until they reached the beach where Monkey D. Luffy washed ashore after his crew got separated upon entering Wano Country. When the Beast Pirate caught up, they tried to capture Luffy as well, and called for reinforcement, but were defeated by him and O-Tama once she got out of the bag (sack). Afterward, O-Tama formally introduced herself to Luffy, and convinced Baboonmaru to join them as they want to her home. There, she made Luffy some rice, but when he asked for seconds, she informed him that that was all the rice, and excused herself to seemingly wash off. However, she was actually trying to supress her hunger by drinking river water that was contaminated from Kaidou's factories. She returned to find her master attacking Luffy and begged him to stop, only to collapse from drinking the poisoned water. Trivia *Her devil fruit power seems to be based on Momotarō legend, who used the Kibi dango to recruit his three beastly retainers. References Site Navigation ca:O-Tama it:O-Tama Category:Female Characters Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Children Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans